Death 4ever
by Ama-chan234
Summary: Rebecca Goldhaven has had a ruff life full of sadness and loneliness. When she suddenly shows up at DWMA, will she strike the hearts of our cast, or send them away with hatred. Something is off about Rebecca, will they find out what she has been trying to hide? Rated T for language Crona is a GUY in this so... yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOO!**

**So I was starting to get bored of reading things... so i wrote this... as you can see my first story was done a very long time ago... like 4th grade. I decided that it was time to get a new story going... I need a miester for our main character... IM AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! Don't be shy!**

Chapter 1: Asymmetrical meeting?

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Death City

Entrance to the DWMA

12:44

Rebecca FINALLY made it up those stairs. It had taken forever. She seriously felt like taking a nap, in the middle of the court yard, the school looming up in front of her. Her short, black, choppy hair was plastered against her face, covering her golden eyes. Her bangs and fringe were white, but that didn't help the fact that the sun was radiating off her head like she was a solar panel. Groaning from the effort, Rebecca started walking toward the entrance of the rather large academy. She had hoped to be there on time, but halfway up the stairs she had given up on it. She gazed lovingly at the perfect symmetry that was shown on the school. What snapped her out of it was a rather cheery voice yelling about hugs.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE CAN I PLEASE GIVE YOU A HUG? I PROMISE IT WON'T BE A BIG ONE!" "No," replied another voice, presumably the person she was talking to. A higher, yet older sounding voice said, "Oh…. just give it up Patti, he doesn't want you to mess up his symmetry… Oh wait, you aren't symmetrical are you Kid?" "What!? Why would you say that?" the previously somber person replied.

**Rebecca had predicted that that voice belonged to a boy around 15, the same age as herself. Just then they came into view. The boy, indeed around 15, was sulking with his head down muttering over and over, "Garbage…. asymmetrical garbage." He was indeed asymmetrical, for he had three stripes on one side of his head. A girl next to him, looking about 13, was smiling and clinging on to his arm. Rebecca presumed she was the one who was screaming, for the taller girl on the boy's other side looked smug, checking her nails as if nothing was wrong. She looked at the boy, who Rebecca had determined was named Kid, and rolled her eyes.**

**"****Look… Kid…. if you really are going to be like that, I won't bother to show you the perfectly symmetrical girl over there." "What? Really?" The boy picked up his face looking for the person she was speaking about. Rebecca then realized that they were talking about her. She tensed, afraid of what might happen. She turned to leave, but the boy was too fast. He blocked her way, so she couldn't leave. So, in desperation, she did the only logical thing that made sense: she fainted.**

Part 2: School Nurse

Rebecca's P.O.V.

Death City

DWMA's infirmary

1:30

I woke up somewhere completely different. It was white, upon white, upon white. White is not my favorite color. I sat up, but instantly regretted it. My head was throbbing, much to the result of climbing those retched stairs in my lazy state. Easing myself back down, I noticed three pair of eyes staring down at me intently. I felt like they were boring into my soul. There was two girls and one boy. I realized they were the same people from outside the school.

"Where am I?" I croaked, my throat feeling dry and horse. The taller girl replied with a bored expression. "In the infirmary, of course." The way she said it made it seem like I was the one that should know everything about this stupid place. I noticed the boy was staring at me, his eyes twinkling in wonder. 'What?' I thought, 'Is there something wrong with me?'

She sighed, finally giving up on figuring out what he was staring at. She glanced around the room. Her black jean vest, white tee shirt, black skirt, and red converse were all there. The only thing missing was her bandanna. The bandanna was given to her by her foster mother, just before sending her off to the school. She was determined to keep it forever.

She sat up, not caring if it hurt, and searched wildly for it. She looked to the three startled people and spotted it. It was in Patti's right pocket. She jumped out of bed, wincing as her head throbbed. She walked calmly to Patti, reached for her pocket, and snatched the bandanna away from her. Patti stared back with wide eyes. Liz was growling, but Kid was doing absolutely nothing, his gaze still ever plastered to Rebecca. "Don't ever take my stuff, understand?" I growled, not caring if the world was spinning. Liz was still glaring, but seemed to have a look of understanding in her eyes.

Just as I was about to pass out, a pretty nurse with blonde hair came in to the room. She was smiling brightly, her teeth sparkling. She laid me back down so that I was propped up against the pillows on the bed. " Ok," said the cheery nurse, "My name is Nurse Medusa. Can I asked you a few questions?' "Sure," I replied, the world slowing down. "Ok, first. What is your name?" I replied with a shaky breath. "My name is Rebecca Goldhagen." "Ok…. lets see. How old are you?" she prompted, her pen hovering above her clipboard. "15," I said with no hesitation. "Are you sure? Based on my physical bio you are no more than 10." "Don't judge someone by their size. I really am 15." "Ok," she replied, sounding more than a little annoyed. " Final question. Why are you here?" This is the one I was dreading. " Well… you see… I was admitted into the system when school started. But, well, my mother got sick so I couldn't leave her. She died last week so I decided I would come." " Huh. Weapon or Meister?" she asked. "Weapon." I said, making sure my face was completely neutral. This lady was starting to annoy me… a lot.

Just as I was about to turn away, something caught my eye. Nurse Medusa's headband had become crooked. My hand started twitching and before I knew it I was out of bed and flying across the room, hand reached out to her head. I grabbed the headband and straightened it. My hand stopped twitching and I sat on the edge of the bed. I turned to look at the people in the room, for I had completely forgot about Liz, Patti, and Kid. Liz was sweat dropping, Patti was coloring, Kid was staring with admiration, and Nurse Medusa looked frazzled. "Oh great,' I thought, 'I let my secret go all ready. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Authors Note!

To people who took the time to read this...

Thank you sooooooooo much!

I love you guys and I just want to say that this is the best story i have written in a while...

To GodWorshipsBlackStar: I think that what you are suggesting is a very possible. I want to let you know that I think you for reading my story and that yes, I will post again very soon. You deserve a very big hug. *Hugs* I hope you will continue to read. Th

Love Ya'll,

Ama-chan


End file.
